Beggin On Your knees What Should've Happened
by ToriandBeckForever
Summary: WHAT HAPPENED AFTER THE PERFORMANCE, WHAT DID TORI DO
1. It All Starts With This Night

**Beggin on your knee's what should of happened?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : Its love in the air...NOT <strong>

**Ryder and Tori where in the music class practicing their duet together Tori thought to herself**_** HIS SO HANDSOME AND SWEET , HIS EYES ARE BEAUTIFUL I THINK HE MIGHT BE THE ONE.**_** While tori was singing and thinking Ryder was thinking **_**OMG SHE IS SO STUPID IM JUST USING HER TO GET A GOOD GRADE LIKE I DID WITH THE OTHER GIRLS SO TOMORROW NIGHT WHEN WE FINISHED OUR DUET AND GET A GOOD GRADE IM TOTALLY BREAKING UP WITH HER! **_

_**MEANWHILE!**_

**Robbie went into the black box (theater room) but with whole new appearance he looked exactly like ****RYDER ****except for the face he then saw his classmate Christine of course he went up to her to ask her out but before he could Christine said "ahhhh... Robbie." Then Robbie said in a relived tone because no girls know his name except for Tori, Trina, Cat and Jade "right, right I'm in your Spanish class."**

**Christine answered " You look different." Robbie said in a flirty way " I know try to relax."**

**All of sudden Christine started talking about a guy she used to date she was saying that she thought she was dating him but later on she found out his little game saying that the guy she was dating talk her into dancing with him for there class project and then when they performed and got a good grade he broke up with her AND YOU NEVER BELIEVE WHO THAT GUY WAS ****RYDER DANIELS****! After Christine told the truth about Ryder he left the black box to go tell the gang he was hoping Tori would be there but sadly she wasn't as she was practicing her duet with her so called boyfriend Ryder so he told the gang what christen told him later the gang went around asking all the girls what happened when they dated Ryder Daniels just to be sure that it wasn't a lie.**

**Chapter 2: The truth comes out!**

**After school the gang went to Tori's house to tell her what happened beck was furious because of what Ryder did to her. He wanted to punch him in the face but he couldn't as that will not do any good what he has done Tori was also upset but heartbroken because she had fallen in love with him. Then Jade said in a giggly tone " Man you must feel pretty stupid right now." Beck then told Jade 'that's it time out." Jade " but I." She was cut off by beck " on the steps now." Jade "fine." **

**Beck said "sorry that was completely un-called for she was just being mean." Tori then said " it's OK it actually doesn't bother me she can be nice when she wants to be isn't that right Jade." Looking over at her waiting for her to reply. Tori then yelled because Jade wasn't listening " JADE."**

**Jade then replied after a couple of seconds " yeah when I want to be." Andre' said " so are you still going to do the duet with that jerk." Tori said " no way ." Beck then said "good so he'll fail." While walking to Tori. Tori " yeah but I don't want to fail to." Andre' "then what are you gonna sing." Tori explained " a song, a really cool song that your gonna help me Wright tonight."**

**Andre' " i cant." Tori "why not." Andre' " because i got to celebrate my great-grandfathers 97****th**** birthday." Tori " please this is very important." Andre' "but i cant." Then beck and cat said together " Andre please she needs your help." Andre' " Fine i will celebrate my great-grandfather's birthday next year... POSSIBLY. Andre' walked to the piano sat down while the others just stood there until Andre' said "well come on." They walked over to the piano helping him and Tori Wright the song.**

**Chapter 3: Revenge is so sweet**

**Tonight was the night that Tori was gonna get revenge On Ryder for using her just to get a good grade and he is goanna get burned in front of the entire school of Hollywood arts. Ryder was backstage sitting in his chair while Tori was also back stage but in her dressing room getting changed Ryder was eating peanuts then an Asian dude came out and gave him his mic and of course Ryder was being lazy and a jerk. He told the Asian dude to put his mic on him. Asian dude "congrats dude." Ryder "on what?" Asian Dude answered "you're going out with Tori."**

**Ryder "yeah for only 5 more minutes than you can have her." Asian Dude Said in a surprised way "really." Then they started walking away to go on stage as Tori came out her dressing room in an angry way as she had found out he had used her and over heard his conversation. Tori and Ryder walked onto stage to sing there duet but little did Ryder know they weren't going to Tori was going to sing a different song by herself without him as they walked on stage beck and Robbie got off their sits and went backstage and stayed behind the curtains as that was the plan so Ryder doesn't try to get off the stage. Tori then said into her mic " hey you guys." To the crowd. Ryder also said hi but he noticed his mic wasn't turned on. Tori continued 'this song is for the ladies especially the ones who know my friend Ryder." Ryder said to Tori but still looking at the crowd "uh my mic is not working." Tori said " Bummer, let's go André'." Ryder "André?" The curtains opened music starts playing." Ryder says " what's song is this?" Tori said "just listen i think you'll hate it."**

_**You had it all the day you told me (told me) you want me  
>I had it all but let you fool me (fool me) completely<br>Ya I was so stupid to give you all my attention  
>Cause the way you played me exposed your true intentions<strong>_

**And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me**  
><strong>Ya one day I'll have you crawling' like a centipede<strong>  
><strong>You mess with me and mess with her so I'll make sure you get what you deserve<strong>  
><strong>Ya one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me<strong>

**So watch your back cause you don't know when or where I can get you**  
><strong>I set the trap and when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through<strong>  
><strong>So oh do you feel like the man now<strong>  
><strong>And I bet your nervous cause this song makes you freak out<strong>

**I know I'm being bitter but I'm gonna drive you under**  
><strong>Cause you just don't don't deserve happy ever after<strong>  
><strong>But what you did to me after you told me you never felt that way<strong>  
><strong>It was only just a game<strong>

_**And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me **_

_**you mess with me (ya) and mess with her (ya) so I'll make sure you get what you deserve  
>Ya one day you'll be Beggin' on your knees for me.<strong>_

_**Chapter 4: **__**My heart is still broken but its much better when your around**_

_**After the performance was finished Tori and the gang went home Tori was home by herself but for some reason she still was upset about Ryder so she sat on the couch and started crying then Trina come down stairs but she didn't want to get her more upset so she went in her room and called beck to tell him what's happening with Tori. Beck quickly drove all the way to Tori's house and knocked on the door. Tori yelled out to Trina " TRINA CAN U ANSWER THE DOOR." Trina Replied " I CANT IM PUTTING ON MY FACIAL MASK AND IM IN MY PAJAMAS'S." Tori replied " BUT TRINAAAAAAAAAAA." Trina replied angrily " JUST GET THE STUPID DOOR." Tori said "FINE." Tori answered the door she said " o hi beck." Beck answered " hey can i come in." Tori " yeah sure your welcomed anytime." Beck " why thank you anyway so i came over because Trina called me saying that you where crying." Tori " yeah i was but because im auditioning for a play and in one scene the girl has to cry." Beck "oh yeah and what is the play called exactly." Tori "ummmmm it is called ahhhh the.. girl...who...cries...over something yeah that's it the girl who cries over something." Beck " o really can i see the script." Tori "well the thing is they haven't Gaven it to us yet." Beck " ok if your only crying because your auditioning for the play then i believe you." Tori " you do." Beck "yep." Tori "fine I will tell you the real reason." Beck "good." Tori "the reason i was crying was because of Ryder they way he used me you know i really loved him." Beck "Don't feel bad alright you got revenge on him tonight on stage in front of the entire school you know some girls wouldn't do that they would just break up with by him talking to him not singing it to him you were really amazing tonight Tori. Don't let a guy like Ryder bring you down there is other fish in the sea." Tori "awww beck that was so sweet of you to say." Beck ´I know." When they finished talking beck and Tori started hugging like for 5 minutes then all of a sudden beck kissed her. The kiss was over in 5 minutes Tori " why did you just kiss me?" Beck "o I sorta have a crush on you but never mind I just leave now." As beck was walking to the door Tori put her hand on his shoulder turned him around looked into his eyes then leaned in and kissed him. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Plz review if i get good feed-back then i will post chapter 5 where tori and beck will have a secret relationship! <strong>


	2. A Secret Relationship

**Sorry been so long since i haven't updated I've had writers block, hope you enjoy  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: <strong>**A Secret Relationship**

**Tori Pov**

**It was 7:00am the alarm went off for school I woke up and somehow I was in the lounge room on the couch, I saw beck he had his arm around my waist but I couldn't help but blush then I remembered what happened last night I thought it was a dream but now I'm so glad it wasn't. I rolled off the couch and stood up I quickly went to my room and got dressed for school and brushed my hair. When I got down stairs Beck was still asleep so I went to wake him up. Tori "becks, beck wake up we have to go to school soon." I heard him mumble. Tori "fine then I just won't kiss you at all today." Beck "Im up." Tori "I knew that would wake you up." Beck stood up and walk towards me "so Im not going to get that kiss." Tori "after you get dress, fix your hair and brush your teeth then you can kiss me." Beck "ok well I'll go back to my R.V and get dressed then I'll come back and pick you up." Tori "ok but don't be late." Beck "I won't." **

**Beck Pov**

**Once I had gotten ready I pulled out my black pear phone and texted Tori:**

**To: Tori: Hey Im ready I'll be at your house in 5minutes 3 you.**

**From: Beck **

**I got text back from Tori saying:**

**K 3 u 2**

**I put my phone back in my pocket and grabbed my bag I got in my truck and headed off to Tori's house. Once I got to her house I knocked on the door like always the sweetest, caring, talented and beautiful person opened the door Tori Vega. Beck "hey you ready to go." Tori "yeah let's go." Beck "wait I think your forgetting something." Tori "oh really and what would that be." Beck "This." I leaned in my hands around tori's waist and Tori's hand's around my neck, our lips finally touched the kiss was even better than our last one this time we kissed for 10 minutes. We both parted as we were about to walk to my truck I said "um Tori." Tori "yeah beck" Beck "we need to keep our relationship a secret from everyone especially Jade, I will find a way to break up with her I promise." Tori "ok but can we have one last kiss." Beck "sure." We kissed for 4 minutes knowing we won't be able to do it at school. As soon as we parted we got in my truck and headed off to school.**

**Tori Pov**

**It was lunch and Andre, Cat, Robbie and I were sitting at our usual table at the asphalt cafe. But I was wondering were beck was I was about to say something until cat said "hey where's Beck and Jade?" Tori "yeah that's what I thinking." Robbie "here they come now." I looked over and saw Beck and Jade holding hands it stang a little bit to see Beck with Jade he had to keep up the act if he wants to keep our relationship a secret. Beck sat beside me and Jade sat beside him to. Beck "hey" Everyone "hey." After we all said that Beck and I stared into each other's eyes and smiled at one another. Jade didn't notice because she was busy making fun of Robbie, but Cat noticed but she didn't say anything she just acted like she didn't notice. After a couple of minutes Beck and Tori both stoped looking at each other and starting eating their lunch. Trina came over and said "hey Tori's friends." Then all of them said together "aghhhh" Tori "what do you want Trina?" Trina "nothing o but that reminds me how did you and Beck go last night." Once Trina said that everyone stared at me and Beck so I quickly blurted out "hey Trina there's a record producer down the road." Trina "bye." Trina got up and left and tried to find the record producer. Jade said with an angry voice "what did Trina mean by how'd did it go with you and Beck." Beck said "ummm well I went over to tori's house last night after the performance because..." Beck couldn't think of anything so I helped him. Tori "because I called to help with my homework which was an improv scene that's why Trina asked." Beck "Yep." Jade "ok." The bell went for 3****rd**** period and Jade asked Beck if he wanted to ditch but he said no and that he will met her at his R.V after school. I was heading to sikiowits class when Beck called out my name I turned around and said "hey why aren't you in class yet." Beck "I should be asking you the same thing and where's Cat?" Tori "well Im not in class yet because Trina found me and said there wasn't a record produce down the road and Cat is in class." Beck " ok you know I hate having to keep us a secret" Tori "I know but we have to wait a while and I have to wait until you find a good time to break up with Jade." Beck "yeah your right, hey you know what I've been wanting to do all day but couldn't? Tori "what." Beck "this."**

**After Beck said that I knew what he meant the gap between us had been broken and our lips met I my hands around his neck and he put his hands around my waist. We kissed passionately for awhile. We parted and headed to class as soon as we got in to class luckily sikiowits wasn't there yet. Beck and I sat next to each other and started talking and we flirted a little. **

**30 MINUTES LATER**

**Sikiowits entered the classroom "Sorry **Im** late everyone I was taking my grandmother to the hospital until I ran over a squirrel it wasn't a pretty sight, o well today we are going to be doing alphabetical improv now who wants to go first." I raised my hand and went up to the front of the classroom and picked my group which where Beck, Andre, Cat, Robbie. Sikiowits "ok the first letter is P" Tori "People are awesome", Beck "Quite intriguing for you to say." Robbie "Rats are like cats" Cat "That's my name hehehehe." Sikiowits "oh sorry Cat but you're out the letter was supposed to start with S." Cat "o phooey" I watched Cat walk back to her seat she can be so loveable but she is filled with joy and stupidity sometimes. Sikiowits "Andre your turn the letter is S" Andre "Something is always worth finding even if they are missing." Beck "Tori Vega is really pretty" Tori "Understood Beck thanks for the compliment" After I said that Beck and I smiled at each other. Robbie "Why is Beck hitting on Tori he has a girlfriend." Sikiowits "errrr Robbie the letter was V." Robbie "awww man." Andre "Viruses is what you get on your computer "Tori "When does lunch start Im hungry." Andre "We just came from lunch." Sikiowits "Andre you're out." Beck "X-rays are really good for finding out if you have any broken bones" Torii "you are extremely right." Tori "Zebra's are so cute" Beck "apples are healthy and very juicy" Tori "By the way oranges are healthy too. Beck "wait what no were talking about oranges... oh no" Sikiowits "oh no indeed, beck you're out, Tori you Win." **_**Ring, Ring, Ring **_**Sikiowits "all right that's the bell time to go to your next class, now all of you get out of my classroom.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about lame ending anyway review and if you can give me some ideas for the next chapter<br>**


	3. Caught

Tori Pov:

Its been weeks since Beck and I were alone together, I just hope he breaks up with jade soon. "hey tori wanna watch a movie" cat asked "sure" I replied, cat was staying at my house for the night because she hasn't been over in ages.  
>I went to make popcorn for us to eat when all of a sudden there was a knock at the front door "hey tori" I was suprised because i didn't know who it was as it was really dark untill i heard his voice, "hey beck" i replied after a few minutes i stepped out of becks way and gestured for him to come inside, Cat " Oh hey beck" Beck " hey Cat, so what you two girls doing" Cat " we were just about to watch a movie you wanna watch with us?"<br>Beck " is it ok with Tori" Tori " of course we're friends" Beck " alright then i'll stay for a little while"

Beck Pov:

The time fly by fast tonight, the movie finished at 9:00 and i had to be home at 9:30, Cat went up to toris room do something, so it was just Tori and me it was silent between us for a couple of minutes until i broke it Beck " You know it hurt me when you said to me we're friends" Tori " I'm so sorry about that Beck i couldn't say of course we're secretly dating, couldn't I? Beck " yeah i guess your right, I've really missed being alone with you Tori" Tori " me to" Beck " so how long do you think Cat will be up there" Tori " 5-10 minutes" Beck " thats good because that gives us alot of time to do this." I leaned in and I kissed Tori , O how I've missed those nice, soft and sweet lips.

Cat Pov:

I was coming out of Tori's room and making my way back to the lounge when all of a sudden i see Beck and Tori kissing, i went back to Tori's room quickly but quietly so they dont hear me or see me, I pulled out my pink pear phone and texted Andre:

To: Andre Harris

Hey Andre ive got some good news and some bad news!

From: Cat Valentine

Once i sent it to Andre he quickly replied back saying:

To: Cat Valintine

Tell me

From: Andre Harris

I replied back

To: Andre Harris

I just saw Beck and Tori kissing in her lounge room

From: Car Valentine

To: Cat Valintine

No way, r u going 2 tell Jade?

From: Andre Harris

I quickly replied back as Tori was calling my name downstairs:

To: Andre Harris

I dont know i'll let u know 2morrow, i have to go Tori is calling my name downstairs plus that kiss was long it went on for 10 minutes, Ok Bye

From: Car Valentine


	4. Secrets Learned & A Normal Relationship

**Cat Pov:**

As I entered Hollywood Arts I tried to find Andre to ask him what to do I searched every for Andre that's when I spotted him on the corner of my eye Andre was in Sikowits class reading a script. I ran into the class room locked the door and started talking to Andre, "hey Andre I need you help" Cat asked "on what?" Andre answered "on what to do about Beck and Tori should I tell Jade, Tori and Beck I know or keep my mouth shut and pretend I never saw anything?" "Well I think it's best for you to tell Jade now before she catches them or someone else tells her." "Ok thank you Andre I better leave now to find Jade and tell her." I ran past the class rooms and straight to Jades locker luckily I got to her just in time before she left I ran up to her and quickly said to her "we need to talk" before she could answer I grabbed her wrist, entered the janitors closet locked it and closed the blinds and told her everything I saw and knew that was happening between Beck and Tori.

**Jade Pov:**

I stormed out of the janitor's after learning what has really going on between Beck and Tori, I walked to Becks locker, he was getting books out of his locker I smacked his books out of his hand and slapped him "what was that for?" "That was for cheating on me with tori" "what are you talking about?" "im talking about you and tori kissing on her couch in the lounge room last night at her house" " do you have proof of this happening" "yes when cat was at tori's house she saw you and tori kissing when she was making her way back downstairs she saw." "well maybe I wouldn't have kisses tori if you weren't an over- protective, jealous, mean girlfriend which I am getting really tired of you always being." "so what are you saying?" "Im saying we're over." "Alright then"

_**I can't believe beck just dumped me**_

**Beck Pov: **

I was so happy after I broke up with jade now me and tori could stop secretly dating and start dating normal, I was running to find cat and thank her for telling jade. I saw cat at her locker and hugged her "what was that for?" cat asked "that was for telling jade because now me and tori can date normally" "so you're not mad" "nope I was going to break up with her anyway" "ok well u better go find tori and let her know" "I will and thank you" "your welcome" I saw tori about to leave her locker so I ran up tori turned her to face me and I kissed her before she could say anything we stayed kissing for 5 minutes, then we parted and saw that everyone was staring at us "beck why did you just kiss me" tori whispered "because jade found out and her broke up with her" I replied " how did she find out?" "well it turns out that when cat was over she saw us kissing last night on the couch and she told jade but don't be made at cat" "I won't" after tori said that she smiled at me and kissed me as we parted after 2 minutes we left her locker holding hands and made our out of Hollywood Arts.


	5. The Sing Off & Last Kiss

Tori Pov:

It was 7:00 in the morning when my alarm went, I got out of bed and got dressed then I quickly ran to the bathroom before Trina went in because she will take 15 minutes just doing her hair and make-up once I got in I brushed my hair and but a little bit of foundation on and lip gloss. I went down after I finished from the bathroom and had some breakfast I checked the time on my pear phone it was 7:20, "Trina hurry up its 7:20 we only have 10 minutes left to get to school!" "Alright im coming no need to yell at me." As soon as Trina came downstairs I grabbed my keys and walked out the front door with Trina behind me, we got into her car and drove to school. As soon as I got out of the car I ran into the school and straight to my locker I didn't notice I ran straight past Beck, I opened my locker and grabbed my books that I needed for my classes today when got what I needed and closed my locker that's when Beck came up to, "hey babe you know you ran right past me before" "oh im so sorry I didn't see you I was running because Trina was making me late for school" "well ok but im going to need more of an apology" "what kind did you have in mind?" "kiss me." When he said those words I put my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist I leaned in and kissed him it was such a great kiss so I deepened it after a while we parted, "hey do you want to go to Karaoke Dokie tonight" "yeah sure" "cool ill pick you up at 7?" "Ok" the bell went for class I gave Beck a quick kiss and headed off for class.

**At Karaoke Dokie :**

When we got to Karaoke Dokie Beck and I sat at our table and ordered our food, a couple of minutes later our food came and we started eating we were enjoying the time we were having laughing, talking and smiling at each other that was until we saw Jade coming over to us she was sitting at the table across us. " well what do we have here my ex boyfriend and the girl that stole him away from me" " I never stole him away from you Jade, he left you because you were an over-protective, jealous and mean girlfriend" "she's right Jade I left you because you changed you weren't the girl I fell in love with anymore" "well I don't care what you think Beck, I just came here to ask tori something if she is not afraid of a little challenge" "what is it Jade?" "A sing off you and me and whoever wins gets to kiss Beck, and the audience will decide who wins" "fine" "But tori" "its ok beck and even if I don't win I still love you" "I love you to." "Okay now as usual we have our sing offs and the audience gets to decide, first up is Jade west" I watched as Jade to the stage with an evil smile "so Jade what are you going to sing for us tonight" "Im going to sing inescapable" "alright" As the music starts to play Jade starts singing

I'll be inescapable, unshakable, incapable  
>You won't get rid of me, rid of me.<br>I'm gonna get to you and wear wear wear you down,  
>All of your defenses gonna tear tear them down,<br>All other reasons why this won't won't work you'll find they don't don't work no more.  
>If you dreaming, I'll sneak in,<br>Lock your door and, I'll creep in,  
>When you're waking, when you're sleeping,<br>I will be there

I'll be inescapable like a song in your head  
>Unshakable, try to fight but you'll be incapable<br>you won't get rid of me, rid of me yeah  
>You think you can keep me out,<br>I'll be all you think about, my spell will be unbreakable,

I'll be in an escapable.  
>I'll knock your walls down, there will be cave cave caving in,<br>Give you a taste, you'll be crave crave craving in  
>And you'll be wanting me around 'roung 'round,<br>I've got no doubt doubt doubt about it,  
>If you are hiding, I'll find you,<br>You can run but why try to, like a shadow behind you,  
>I will be there.<p>

I'll be inescapable like a song in your head  
>Unshakable, try to fight but you'll be incapable<br>You won't get rid of me, rid of me yeah

You think you can keep me out,  
>I'll be all you think about, my spell will be unbreakable,<br>I'll be in an escapable.  
>I'll be the shadow man is always surround you,<br>I'll be the air that's gonna always surround you  
>Guess what I am saying what it really comes down to, is I'll be there,<br>Oh yeah  
>And you can think, go on and think you're gonna stop it,<br>But every dream, your gonna dream, I'm gonna haunt it.  
>I am staying on it, making a promise,<br>Yeah

I'll be inescapable like a song in your head  
>Unshakable, try to fight but you'll be incapable<br>you won't get rid of me, rid of me yeah  
>You think you can keep me out,<br>I'll be all you think about, must bear with me unbreakable,  
>I'll be in an escapable.<p>

After she finishes singing the audience stand up and starts to clap "ok settle down everyone our last singer for tonight is Tori Vega" I walk up to the stage and the guy gives me the microphone " So what are you going to sing for us tonight Tori" " im going to sing a thousand years by Christina Perri" "alright then"

Heart beats fast  
>Colors and promises<br>How to be brave  
>How can I love when I'm afraid to fall<br>But watching you stand alone  
>All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow<p>

One step closer

_[Chorus:]_  
>I have died everyday waiting for you<br>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
>For a thousand years<br>I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
>Beauty in all she is<br>I will be brave  
>I will not let anything take away<br>What's standing in front of me  
>Every breath<br>Every hour has come to this

One step closer

_[Chorus:]_  
>I have died everyday waiting for you<br>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
>For a thousand years<br>I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<p>

One step closer  
>One step closer<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>I have died everyday waiting for you<br>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
>For a thousand years<br>I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<p>

After I finish the song Beck smiles at me and I smile back "that was fantastic but now the audience will decide who wins, Tori Vega" the audience stands up from the seats and the clap really loud, "Ok now Jade West" the audience does the same thing for Jade but louder and beck was just sitting In his sit I was glade he didn't chose Jade but I wouldn't I've mind anyway. "alright looks like the audience has chosen the winner and its Jade West" I walked off the stage and went to Beck "you were great Tor" "thank you Beck" I saw Jade coming over so I step to the side of Beck " well looks like I won so can I have my prize now" "No" "Beck what are you doing" "Tor I don't want to kiss her" "Just do it beck she won fair and square and I lost so do it" "fine" Jade leaned in and kissed beck passionately he kind of kissed back that's when I realized he still loves her.

**At Tori's Place: **

Beck and I were on the couch watching a movie that's when I got up from the couch and said to Beck "hey can we talk for a minute" "yeah sure what about" "The kiss between you and Jade" "Tori don't worry I didn't feel anything in that kiss" "Yeah but beck when you to were kissing you kissed back and then after you finished I saw the you looked at her that was the same look you had when we kissed for the first time" "what are you saying tori" "im saying I know you still love Jade and you're not completely over her, so I think you need to figure out your feelings for Jade and until then we should just break up" "but tori you know I don't love Jade **I love you**" " yeah I know you love and I love you to and I will love you for a thousand years but I think it's best for now if we just end it now before someone gets hurt" "tori please don't do this to us" "I love you beck" I put my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately for a long time and knowing it will be our last kiss for now anyway " I think I'll go now" "yeah I think that's best goodbye beck" "goodbye Tori"


	6. A Choice & I Love You

**Hey Guys sorry i haven't uploaded 4 a long time, here you enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Beck Pov:<strong>

It's been two weeks since Tori and I broke up and those two weeks have not been good, now that every time we see each other, have lunch with gang, have classes together or even walk past each other we wouldn't make contact it's like were not even friends anymore. The last time we spoke is the night she told me I have to figure out my feelings for her and Jade. Which im still trying to figure out, but I decided to not worry about now since I am running late for school, I ran out of my R.V and into my truck. As soon as I got to into Hollywood arts I ran to my locker and got my books out for class that's when I turned around and saw tori right next to me, "oh hey tori" "hey yourself, why you late" "slept in and thinking about stuff , you" "same thing, um here a note with an excuse why your late" "don't you need it" "nah I got another one" "ok thanks tori" "your welcome, well I guess I'll see you around" "yeah I guess your right" with that I smiled at her and she smiled back "I guess I better get to class now, bye beck" "bye tori." As she was walking away I whispered to myself _I miss you._

**Tori Pov at the mall:**

After school cat and I went straight to the mall, we were walking until we saw beck standing with a girl they were flirting and laughing and then out no where she kissed him my heart broke when I saw this and cat so my face to so we walked in a different direction towards the coffee shop, cat and I grabbed our coffee that's until I bumped into someone and it went all over there shirt I looked up and saw beck, "just like the first time we met remember tori" "uh… yeah I remember sorry by the way" "its ok I'll get a new one and while im at it ill just buy you another coffee" " no its ok if anyone should be buying someone a coffee it should be me since I spilt it over you" "no its ok tori you need another one and im buying my own anyway" "fine you can buy mine but im giving you cash for yours" "deal, two coffee's please, here you go" "thanks beck and im so sorry" "your welcome and don't worry" with that we smiled at each other and looked into each other's eyes but I knew he probably he likes that girl since he was flirting with her and other stuff, "I better get going cats waiting for me at our table anyway" "ok have a good day" "you to" I walked back to cat and sat down at our table "so how did it go?" "How did what go?" "You know the situation that just happened with you and beck." As soon as I was finished explaining to cat what happened between beck and I, she spoke. "Tori you don't even know if beck actually likes this girl besides she kissed him" "maybe but you never know" "whatever toots your pickle."

**A few hours later: **

After a while of hanging out at the mall with cat, we decided to go back to my house I invited cat to hang at my place but she said she couldn't because she had to go take care of her brother. Trina came and picked Cat and I up from the mall, she dropped off Cat first then we went straight home. When we got to the house Trina went upstairs to her room and I just sat on the couch watching TV. Halfway through the show there was a knock on my door, I ran up to the door and opened it. "Hey Beck" "hey tori, listen can we talk for a minute?" "yeah sure, what about" "us" "okay" " I want to get back together" "beck remember what I said not until you figure out your feeling's about Jade and me, besides you obviously are interested in that girl you were kissing at the mall" " now I get it your jealous" "no im not" "yes you are" "no" "yes" "no" "yes" " fine im jealous ok, because I couldn't stand seeing you flirting with her and then out of know where she kisses you which hurt because I still love you by the way and I it was stupid of me to ever let you go!" We stood in silence after I yelled at him then out know where he walks up to and starts kissing me, I put my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist then I deepened the kiss, minutes after we parted, beck spoke up "I figured out my feelings I love** you** tori" "I love you too beck"

* * *

><p>There you guys go hoped you like it if i get 2 or 3 nice reviews i will upload the next chapter<p> 


End file.
